Reboot
by hakuse-kun
Summary: After Naruto wakes up in his mindscape for unknown reasons, he stumbles upon the control console.


Hacking His Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would rule the world… I'll let you figure that one out on your own.

Naruto found himself in the sewer-like passages of his mind one again. He didn't find himself there often, though. When he did, it usually involved him being in a near death state or another life-or-death battle. Needless to say, he was a little worried when he woke up inside the dreary place under no such circumstances,

'Oh man! What if I've been hurt in my sleep? Shit! What if it was another partially successful assassination attempt?!' Naruto was near panic, so he did the first thing he normally did under such circumstances. He ran as fast as he could to the Fox's cage, babbling about being killed in his sleep and other such things.

"Oi! Fox, what's going on?! I'm not dying am I?!" he screamed into the darkness. A few seconds later, a gigantic red eye appeared and stared at him.

**"No, you're just a baka. Get the Hell out of here before I decide to screw with your chakra coils as punishment for waking me up." **The Fox slinked back into the darkness, mumbling about stupid morning people. Naruto stood there for a minute, disturbed and somewhat confused, before shrugging and walking away. He searched for something of interest as he walked through the hallways of his mind. He found that most of the doors were locked up with chains and padlocks. He finally came to a door without anything, but what really caught his interest was the plate on the otherwise plain door. It read: Control Console-System Functions. Deciding that this could be worthwhile, he opened the door and stepped into the room. Inside, there sat a single rolling chair and a laptop computer situated on a plain desk. Naruto sat down in the chair. He'd seen these devices before in the Hokage tower. He'd hacked into the system several times for the hell of it, and pranks. Of course, he didn't mess with anything important; it wouldn't do to mess up the running of the village. He tapped the power button, and watched the screen as the computer booted up.

**System boot: searching for bootable devices:**

**DOS system located, starting…**

**System booted. Searching for available commands:**

**Dir open system directory.**

**Help request help with command. Ex: Help://Help.**

Naruto grinned. This was the exact same system they used in the Hokage Tower!

**Enter command: Dir**

**Command Directory:**

**Login**

**System access: Level A. System A commands now available:**

**FileSearch**

**ReadText**

**ReadAudio**

**ReadBio**

**Enter command: FileSearch://Text**

**Text file located: Welcome!**

**Enter command: ReadText://Welcome!**

**Welcome, user. To access Level B commands, Login. Username is: Uzumaki Prodigy**

Naruto was a bit surprised at being called a prodigy, but went with it. He grinned again. He could access the Level B commands so early!

**Enter Command: Login**

**Enter username: Uzumaki Prodigy**

**Welcome, user Uzumaki Prodigy! System access elevated to Level B. System B commands now available.**

**Enter Command: Dir**

**Command Directory:**

**New!**

**B!**

**System Analysis**

**System Repair**

**ClrScrn**

**Seal Analysis**

**Seal Restore**

**V-Drive Access Login**

**New Text File Located!**

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He could fix the seal! They quickly narrowed again. He figured that would require a system reboot-that would probably eject him from his mind. He wasn't done yet!

**Enter command: System Analysis**

**Checking system files: Memory.dat- Restricted Access- 45, Physical.dat- 99.9, Mental.dat- Damage to system- 23- Recommended action: System Repair://Mental.exe**

**Initiating System Auto-Repair://Mental.exe; System Reboot: Unnecessary. **

**File Restoration: In Progress**

**22**

**31**

**47**

**67**

**74**

**100! Full mental capacity acquired! Welcome to the realm of geniuses, you poor brain-jacked bastard!**

Naruto's eyebrows shot into his hairline. All around him, cracks were sealing up and leaks in pipes were slowing. He watched in amazement as everything fixed itself. His thought became sharper as well. He could think clearly! Suddenly, he knew that his attention would never wander so easily again. He knew that he would be able to pick up jutsus as easily as everyone else, he would understand things five times as easily as before! The light flickered on above his head. He looked down at the laptop to see that it had even become sleeker. It looked like a newer model. He began typing again with new vigor.

**Enter command: FileSearch://Text**

**File found: V-Drive Explanation**

**Enter command: ReadText:// V-Drive Explanation**

**If you've gotten this far, you've unknowingly removed the mental suppression seal I had placed on you. This means that you will be able to think more clearly and understand complex ideas far more easily. You'll have a much larger attention span as well. I'm sure you're wondering why in Hell I'd place such a seal on you. In reality, it was so that you'd act the clown. If you didn't, the villagers would fear and hate you even more than they do now. With you being an idiot, they'd think of you as a lesser threat. **

**I have a surprise for you in the V-Drive, by the way. I figure by now that the seal is acting up, so use the special command: V-Drive Login:// Seal Restore. You'll get to see your surprise before you reboot, don't worry!**

**010001001010111010100010110111101001000111010011000010111010111011100110**

**Enter command: V-Drive Login:// Seal Restore**

**Restoration:**

**70**

**77**

**86**

**92**

**100**

**V-Drive Acess: Yellow Flash**

**Happy Late Birthday, Son.**

**SYSTEM SHUTDOWN **

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled so wide that it seemed to split his face. He bit his thumb and performed a few seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Hiraishin Kunai!"

The ninja smoke cleared to reveal him holding one of his father's famous three-pronged kunai. He flicked it towards to Hokage Tower, and with a bright yellow flash, he was gone.


End file.
